User talk:IsmaelandLuigi21
---- Adding "by submission" or "___ was ___ champion at the time" to results is not necessary. Please stop adding that. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 02:36, October 3, 2018 (UTC) WWF House Show (Mar 7, 99') Thank you for your help with this house show. House show cleanup is one of the projects we need help on so any help is much appreciated. !Es muy apreciado! --Latin915 (talk) 06:10, October 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- For the house shows you add, where do you get the results from? --Latin915 (talk) 19:02, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I got it from the History of WWE site. I will add some more house shows soon. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:23, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Ok sounds good. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 19:32, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::No problem. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:43, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ---- Adding shows to house show cleanup doesnt help us as we are trying to catch up on house shows. Instead if you could add results with linking to house shows that would be better. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 07:02, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :I sure will. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 13:45, December 10, 2018 (UTC) House shows As I have mentioned to you before, adding house shows to house show cleanup doesn't help. Adding results with linking would be the way to help us. --Latin915 (talk) 04:09, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :Alright. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 04:36, December 20, 2018 (UTC) April 22, 2019 Monday Night RAW results That is covered in the summary section of the page. You know, the one you just copied and pasted from wwe. --Latin915 (talk) 03:41, April 23, 2019 (UTC) July 15, 2019 Monday Night RAW results Dont put the ongoing event tag unless you are actually gonna add the results. --Latin915 (talk) 00:47, July 16, 2019 (UTC) *Sorry. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 03:11, July 16, 2019 (UTC) * No need to apologize. Its cool. Just make sure to use that ongoing event tag the right way.--Latin915 (talk) 03:30, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Blog Post You mean write a blog post?--Latin915 (talk) 01:04, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Yes for matches that never got underway such McIntyre vs. Alexander that happened today. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:09, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Yea you can if you like. --Latin915 (talk) 01:11, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Good and I will do that when I come home. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:14, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Just made a blog post already. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 21:37, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::Cool cool. --Latin915 (talk) 22:49, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I just add the match that never got underway today. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:46, August 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Thank you for continuing to help with Raw and Smackdown. --Latin915 (talk) 01:10, August 27, 2019 (UTC) ---- As I mentioned before, please don't add matches that never got started. --Latin915 (talk) 01:13, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :I add it on my blog already. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:19, September 18, 2019 (UTC) matches that never got started I already messaged you about this multiple times. Sorry now you get a 1 month block. --Latin915 (talk) 02:45, November 14, 2019 (UTC) February 17, 2020 Monday Night RAW results Dont remove content from pages, the summary section belongs on WWE television shows. --Latin915 (talk) 01:25, December 23, 2019 (UTC) *I removed it by accident. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:31, December 23, 2019 (UTC) **Okay I just add the city and the venue without removing content from pages. —-IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 18:13, December 25, 2019 (UTC) ---- Find something else to work on. Thank you.--Latin915 (talk) 03:32, January 7, 2020 (UTC) *I moved it to my other site. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 03:37, January 7, 2020 (UTC)